Such a ski binding is known from Austrian Pat. No. 288,213. In this ski binding, the spring is on one side hinged to the holding part and on the other side it acts onto a roller, which is guided in a path having stops at its ends. Through this, the danger of the boot getting stuck in the area of the dead-center position is overcome, since the roller slides on a continuous guideway. The known construction has, however, the disadvantage that the use of the roller requires a high exactness in the manufacture and said guideway is thereby sensitive to dirt.
The purpose of the invention is to overcome these disadvantages and to produce a binding, in which a continuous guideway can be used without an associated roller and the dead-center position of the operator member can be exceeded in the opening or the closing direction without getting stuck at the dead-center position.
The set goal is achieved by arranging the guideway on a wall of the hold-down part and the guideway cooperates directly with the front part of an operating member loaded by a spring, which operating member in turn is supported pivotally on the bearing block of the ski binding, whereby the operating member is controlled by a projection.
With the inventive construction, the opening and closing of the ski binding at a predetermined load is carried out simply and safely without the use of additional structural parts. A safe tilting movement is achieved by the control through a projection.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the front part of the operating member has an approximately triangular shape. This permits an advantageous approximation of the pivot axes of hold-down part and operating member.
One characteristic of the invention lies in the front part of the operating member being provided with a rounded-off head. This embodiment contributes to a good travel on the guideway.
According to a further characteristic of the invention, the operating member has in its rearwardly extending area a recess for receiving the loading spring. In this manner further dimensions can be saved.
According to a still further characteristic of the invention, the spring engages at one end a spring plate guided in the operating member, which spring plate can be adjusted in a conventional manner by means of an adjusting screw or the like for regulating the initial stress of the spring, whereby the adjusting screw is supported in a cross wall or the like of the operating member.
According to a different thought of the invention, the operating member is guided in or on a release lever, which for a manual release has a strap or the like. Through this, a manual release can take place very simply.
According to a still further thought of the invention, the operating member may have a slot, an opening or the like at its upper side for inserting a window indicating the initial stress.
The correct adjustment of the initial stress force can be determined, as usual.
One thought of the invention lies in the guideway being constructed in the rear part of a wall and the loading spring being a pressure spring.
In a further development of the present thought of the invention, the guideway can be constructed on the front part of the wall, whereby the spring is a tension spring. In this construction, the spring force can be utilized even more.